


Have Your Way

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Chronic Illness, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day Fluff, just some cute shit ok, minor hurt/comfort, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Slim gets sick when it gets cold. This Valentine's Day isn't making anything easy on him, but don't worry.Edge has it all handled.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), uf papyrus/sf papyrus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Have Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheeWolf85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/gifts).



> this is for Sheewolf85!!! just some sweet spicymaple for a sweet day uwu
> 
> enjoy :D

It was cold, and that was the honest truth of the matter. Slim had never been one for the cold; not that he really appreciated heat either, but the cold was something that just left him bedridden. 

It made his joints lock up, for one thing, and seeing as how he was 100 percent bones put together by joints, that was kind of an issue. The other thing was that the cold made him feel sick. Being Underground, he just dealt with it by drinking whiskey and making it through his shifts with as minimal fights as possible.

He’d had too many close calls, living in Snowdin. 

Razz had always told him that they could move anywhere he wanted, they’d make their way to the Ruins if he so desired, but with the lack of food, Slim hadn’t wanted to risk it. Coming up to the Surface was a dream come true for a lot of reasons, mostly cuisine related, but the one thing he still dealt with that he  _ hadn’t  _ missed, was the damn cold.

Cue how he was now, curled up in bed with a box of tissues half gone through, a case of bottled water on his nightstand, and several cough drop wrappers laying scattered around his warmest, fuzziest blanket. 

He didn’t have any plans that day, really only figured on staying in bed and sleeping off the horrible migraine that had settled right above his left eye. Of course, he had the thought in the back of his head that he was forgetting something, something important, and since his instincts never lied to him, maybe he should have been a little less surprised when the sound of his front door opening came from down the hall. 

He didn’t even attempt to sit up, just summoned a few shaky, trembling bones that hovered in the air just over his head as he waited for whoever it was to make an entrance at his bedroom door. 

He didn’t have to wait long, Edge bursting through the door with an excited air that was too much for Slim in his current state.

“Slim!! I’ve come to pick you up for our date, I texted you last night remember-” Edge stopped dead, staring down at a bleary eyed Slim who was trying to figure out what the day was, let alone if he remembered Edge texting at any point within the past couple days.

Edge swallowed, eyelights cranking down from excited to their normal, deceptively calm size. “So that’s why you didn’t answer this morning. Are you sick?”

Slim croaked a laugh. “Just a bit. Sorry babe, we’ll need a raincheck on that dATE-?” He coughed hard as a sudden weight landed next to him, displacing all the wrappers and tissues, Edge crawling under the covers to pull him close. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course we’ll have a raincheck. For now you sleep, and I’ll be here.”

Slim opened his mouth to protest, but Edge was already turning on the TV, the sounds of a nature documentary turned down a bit lulling him back into the sleepy state he’d been in just a few moments ago.

He pretended not to notice the little box sitting in Edge’s pants pocket, or the fact that he’d just remembered just what the “date” was for. 

5 years was a long time to be with someone. He only hoped Edge at least let him get a chance to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so :D


End file.
